Marie Curie (Super Science Friends)
|-|Episode 6 Design= |-|Regular Design= Summary Marie Curie is a member of the Super Science Friends, a group of scientists from various time periods turned superheroes under the wing of William Churchill to fight off Adolph Hitler and his armada of robot Nazis. Marie is one of the more serious members of the team, often unimpressed with the antics and trouble her group gets in. Her powers revolve around her studies on radioactivity; she can project lethal levels of radiation from her body to various effects. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Marie Skłodowska Curie Origin: Super Science Friends Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist, Super Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Radiation Manipulation (Allows her to make objects incredibly radioactive and fire blasts of radiation, often disintegrating or causing materials to decay when subjected to it. Anything she touches becomes highly irradiated), Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Limited Biological Manipulation (Caused a Nazi to mutate into this. Also, as a side effect of her powers, those around her often become sterile), Flight, Resurrection (Restarted Einstein's heart), Healing (Able to regenerate bodies that were torn apart by bullet fire, unknown if she can do this to herself), Portal Creation/Time Travel with the Science-mobile, Acausality (Type 1. Unaffected by paradoxes she and the Science Friends cause while time-traveling), Resistance to Radiation (Generally unaffected by her own powers, and didn't suffer any of the effects of her radiation even after it was reflected back at her by Shiva) Attack Potency: Large Building level (One of the strongest Science Friends, and should be on par with or stronger than Tesla, whose Tesla Cannon is this strong. Able to casually disintegrate large Nazi robots and blimps through radiation, the former of which easily overpowered Tesla), her power ignores durability. Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to people who can react to Tesla's electrical attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be comparable to Darwin, who could drag out the HMS Beagle) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Oppenheimer struggled to block one of her punches) Durability: Large Building level (Survived having her own attacks reflected back at her, and took hits from a casual Shiva. Survived Tesla's self-destruction in 2099) Stamina: Above Average. Unwinded after fights with Nazis, although overuse of her powers can cause her body to mutate, leaving her exhausted as she recovers from that state. Range: Hundreds of meters (Hit an entire army, two large robots, and several blimps mid-air with her attacks). Standard Equipment: Her ring, which she can charge with radiation as a conduit of her powers Intelligence: Genius. Holds several Nobel Prizes and should be comparable to the real Curie, as she has the same scientific achievements. Has a high knowledge of radiation and the periodic table. One of the most combat-ready members of the Science Friends. Weaknesses: Overuse of her powers can cause parts of herself to mutate out of control, which takes some time to recover from. This largely stops being the case later in the series, however Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Heroes Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Corrosion Users Category:Biology Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Internet Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Super Science Friends Category:Tier 8